


On The Sidelines

by SonnyDisposition



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blind Sleep | Remy Sanders, M/M, Multi, RemRom centric, Thomas is Ro and Remus' uncle, Vee is Ro and Remus' cousin, familial dukexiety, familial prixiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition
Summary: Roman and Remus were separated at fifteen and reunited eleven years later when Roman's band starts renting out the space downstairs from Remus' apartment.Roman has talked about Remus to his friends as his childhood sweetheart, Remus is unaware of that.One early morning he meets their blind manager and is recruited to be the new drummer.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Remus was jostled from the brink of sleep by a loud guitar strum, it wasn’t in his apartment, Jan and Virge don’t have guitars and it sounded like it came from downstairs.

Not to mention, they weren’t even home.

So Remus flops himself off of the couch, groggily swaying in place for a few seconds before walking towards the kitchen window when another loud strum is made along with the sounds of other instruments being tuned.

The place downstairs from his apartment was recently rented out to a club of sorts, maybe a band.

He gets to the window and leans out of it, there’s a van parked up near the entrance of the downstairs doorway, a man is facing the trunk mumbling to himself.

He bends into the back of the van to grab something, Remus isn’t gonna lie, he’s checking out this hotty who might be in a band.

“Hey handsome” he calls out “mind keeping the noise down a bit I haven’t slept in more than thirty six hours and the noise aint helping much.”

The man stiffens and scoffs “well’ he turns around “it’s noon so I think we ca-“ he stops and his eyes widen when he looks to Remus –“Remus?” his tone is incredulous.

Remus goes still, he blinks a couple of times, maybe he’s so tired he’s imagining it.

“Ro…man?” he splutters.

“Holy shit” Roman breathes “Holy shit!” He exclaims in excitement.

“Number six come up!” Remus says.

Roman looks to the open door and then back up at Remus, contemplating.

“Sure, the guys won’t mind me not helping for a little while.”

Roman closes the vans door to walk to the other side of the building, well more like sprint.

This is insane, Roman is here. Holy shit Roman is here.

They haven’t seen each other since they were separated at fifteen.

He doesn’t have time to worry about what’s going to happen cause a rapid knocking sounds out through his apartment.

Well, here goes nothing huh?

He opens the door and there Roman stands, rigid and jittery.

Here they face each other for the first time in eleven years, Remus can’t help himself; he pulls Roman in for a tight hug.

Roman instantly relaxes, squeezing Remus back.

Remus backs them into the living room, which is right next to the door; he’s still holding on to Roman and when they stumble, both boys laugh.

Roman chuckles “Remus, we can’t walk like this.”

“Says you” Remus smiles, he toddles them to the couch and flops them down.

It’s like they never really left each other.

Or that’s what Remus would like to think, so he’s just going to act like it.

They sit in silence; Roman moves his leg off of Remus’ lap, the silence that settles over them is splitting.

“So, the tuning noises, what’s going on with that?” Remus asks.

“Oh! I’m in a band; we’re renting out the space downstairs for our rehearsals.”

“Cool cool cool, what do ya play?”

“I’m” Roman says proudly with his hand fanned out to his chest “the lead singer.”

“Of course you are” Remus smiles fondly.

And more quiet.

Roman’s phone starts chiming with a cheery tune.

“Ah, that would be our bass player I should answer” he shimmies his phone out of his pocket and answers it. “Hey Pattycake, is anything wrong?”

Pattycake, well that sounds cutesy. Couple cutesy.

He knew things were gonna be different, they haven’t seen each other in eleven years, and they’ve only had minimal contact through email a couple of times.

It’s hard to stay in touch when their parents were dead set on them not ever seeing each other again. And sure, they could have done something more about that when they turned eighteen and were out from their parents thumb, but by that time both twins didn’t know how to approach the other anymore, and so time went on, they both got their own thing and even though they always thought about it they weren’t able to bring themselves to reach out.

And that brings us here, the awkward silence and Roman’s boyfriend.

It might be the lack of sleep, but Remus doesn’t feel too good.

He knows that he shouldn’t feel this way, Roman is obviously over it, he probably doesn’t even want it to be brought up.

Remus isn’t the type of person to keep things to himself, but for Roman he’ll keep all of his thoughts and feelings bottled up, he’s happy enough to have Roman back and he doesn’t wanna ruin it.

“Rem? Remus?” Roman shakes his shoulder.

Remus looks up at Roman, when did he stand up? “Hm?”

“I, have to go back down if I’m gone any longer Patton will drag me down himself” Roman chuckles “hey, do you wanna come down and meet the band?”

He really doesn’t want to do that.

“Nah” he waves off “I need to sleep, meeting new people wouldn’t be the best idea right now, you know me and spouting out whatever comes into my head.”

“Right, right of course thirty six hours awake” he sounds kind of, relieved?

Ouch.

“I should go” he gestures to the door “you know where to find me” and then he leaves.

Remus plops down sideways and sighs, he’ll feel better when he gets some sleep so he curls up and tries to stop thinking.

~~~

“Ro!” Patton chirps as he walks into their club “you said you had news?”

“I do indeed Pop Star, I was with Remus.”

Both of his band mates gasp, Patton more dramatically than Logan but Roman is glad he even got a gasp out of them.

“Holy moly, that’s great news right?” Patton asks, not sure on what kind of emotion to have for this information.

“Yes, of course it’s great news, I’ve missed him so much, but I get the feeling he doesn’t forgive me.”

“What did he do when he saw you?” Logan asks.

“Well, he hugged me and wouldn’t let go until we stumbled down.”

Patton and Logan share a look, Logan clears their throat.

“Roman, I may not be good with emotions but I am pretty sure that that is the opposite of not forgiving you, he seemed very happy to see you.”

“Did’ja ask him to come over?” Patton asks.

“I did yes” and he doesn’t know why he did, he’s not ready to explain that one.

That one being that his band mates don’t know Remus as his twin but as his childhood sweetheart, so when they do inevitably see him they’ll know and well, Roman doesn’t want to deal with that.

“And, he was too busy to come?” Patton hopes that’s the reason.

“Well, kind of. He was sleep deprived so he wanted to sleep, oh he asked if we can be quiet so he actually can sleep.”

“What does that mean?” Patton cocks his head.

“What do you mean what do- oh I forgot to mention that he lives upstairs didn’t I?”

“Oh my gosh! What an amazing coincidence” Patton gushes.

“Truly is, isn’t it” Roman laughs out a bit nervously.

“What’chu bitches talking about?” the voice of their manager Remy (co manager actually, Logan does the numbers stuff while Remy does the people stuff) chimes from the clubs door, he saunters in with a cup holder with four coffees on it and his seeing eye husky at his side.

“Oh Rem, you’ll never guess” Patton bounces as he takes his whipped cream topped ice cap.

“Mmhm, give me a little context before I blindly guess babe” he leans into Patton, who giggles at his boyfriends pun.

“Our prince has met with his long lost love, who get this: lives upstairs” Patton says excitedly.

“I wanted a sample not the entire pot of tea hon” Remy says with affection “but damn, that is some hot news Ro.”

Roman shrugs “I suppose so.”

“So, what are you gonna do about this?” Remy asks.

“Do about what? There’s nothing to do anything about.”

Remy raises an eyebrow, Roman can just imagine the look he’s receiving under those aviators.

“There’s an obvious course of action you can pursue here Roman, there are several but we all know the one you want to take so just do it and spare yourself some trouble” Logan says.

“It’s” Roman huffs “it’s not that easy guys.”

“Oh, do tell how seeing your first and only love again, whom may I remind you was happy to see you is not easy, just talk about your situation like adults and you’ll do perfectly fine” Logan informs.

“You realise who’re talking about don’t you Lo?” Remy stage whispers.

“Hm, you’re right. Roman can’t be in a serious adult conversation” Logan smirks.

“Oh ha ha. Good for me then cause Remus can’t either” Roman sticks his tongue out.

“Seems like you two were made for each other then.”

“Let’s just finish moving in huh, I don’t wanna continue this conversation right now” he’s scared of slipping up or not having an answer for something that he should have an answer for.

~~~

He wakes up extra groggy and it’s dark out and he’s still on the couch; he’s not sure if Jan and Vee got back yet, but he supposes if they have that they’re sleeping.

He scrabbles for his phone that is sitting on the coffee table, the light blinds him for a second before he can see the time.

Almost four am, okay well that’s a good enough time to get up, he’s been sleeping for about sixteen hours now.

He trudges his way through his apartment to get to the kitchen to get some water.

There’s light coming in through the window more than usual, are they still doing things downstairs?

Walking over to lean out the window he notices a man he’s never seen sitting on the stairs under the doors light; he’s throwing a stick for a large husky.

“Hey” he calls out, the man startles slightly.

“Roman?” He asks.

What? They don’t sound that much alike do they?

“Uhh, no. Remus actually” he responds.

“Ohhoh, Remus you say, well babe nice to finally meet you.”

Finally? Does Roman talk about him a lot to his band mates?

Is he part of the band?

“Are you part of the band?”

“Yeep, I’m the manager, names Remy.”

“Cool cool cool, cute dog.”

“I’ll have to take yours and everybody else’s word for it” he drawls, looking up towards Remus.

Remus sees the sunglasses that he didn’t notice when Remy was looking forwards.

“What are you doin up at four am?” Remus asks.

“What’re you doin up at four am?” Remy shoots back.

Well, they’ll get along just fine.

“Jus woke up” he slurs out “hey uh, is Ro there still?”

“Nope, left with Logan hours ago, just me an Pat now.”

Pat? Like Patton, who Remus assumed was Roman’s boyfriend Patton?

“O-oh yea Ro mentioned a Patton, the bassist right?” okay with the small talk Remus, just end the conversation now.

“Mmhm, exactly. Hey, do you know any drummers, we’re lookin for one.”

“I drum” he blurts. Why did he say that? Roman probably doesn’t want him around that much.

“Oh, interesting, wanna show me some stuff, we have a set down here.”

“Yea sure, no problem I’ll be right down” he walks away from the window “no problem at all yep, this is fine.”

He doesn’t bother putting shoes on or locking the door.

The husky makes a small noise as Remus walks towards Remy, Remy in turn makes a hand motion, the dog stops and sits next to its owner.

“How long have you been drumming for?” Remy asks as he stands up.

“About ten years, I don’t do it professionally though.”

“Well we won’t have any competition to get you in the band then, come on in” He gestures to the general area of the door then pats his thigh, the dog is instantly at Remy’s side and they’re walking in.

Why did he agree to this? He knows he’s a good drummer and this would be fun if he didn’t think Roman hated him.

Is it too late to back out? Probably. Just, flub the audition, there problem solved.

Remy stops them in what looks like the main room of the club area, there’s a singular couch (at least it’s one of those large L shaped ones) facing what can only be their playing area.

The lead singer’s mic is gold and under it is a red guitar.

To its left is an indigo guitar and its right is a light blue bass littered with stickers.

The drum set at the back is black and it is magnificent looking.

The set he’s had since uncle Thomas bought it for him at sixteen is a garish green and it’s all scratched and broken in places, Remus absolutely loves it, but he’s excited to use this beast of a drum set.

Near the drums sits a piano key board.

Farther into the room is a small bar area and the door behind the bar looks to go off into more rooms that he assumes are personal quarters.

Remy sits on the couch and leans back, he waves towards the instruments.

“Alright hot stuff, show me what’cha got hm?”

Okay, just have to mess up enough for him to not want you on the band. Easy right?

He sits himself at the drum set and picks up the sticks.

Well, here goes nothing.

He starts off by just banging around blindly, he eyes Remy to see if there’s any indication of being stopped but Remy has the best poker face Remus has ever seen.

Remus finishes his ‘audition’, Remy raises an eyebrow.

“Okay cool stuff babes, but like maybe actually play now.”

“Wha”-

“What are ya doin in here Rem?” A sleepy voice sounds from the door behind the bar.

Remus stares at the man who’s rubbing sleep from his eyes, presumably Patton squints at Remus then turns his head to Remy on the couch.

“Ro, when did you get back? Also, stop trying to play the drums, you know how much it frustrates you when you can’t play” he giggles then yawns, trudging up to Remy and plopping down next to him to sleepily lean into the blind man.

Remy kisses the top of Patton’s head.

“Oh babe, that’s not Roman.”

“Oh, oops I don’t have my glasses on right now, sorry mystery drumming person.”

Second time tonight someone mistook him for Roman.

“Not a mystery, this is Remus” Remy says like he’s talking about a celebrity.

Patton jumps up “ohmygosh! It’s so nice to meet you! Even if I can’t really see you that well right now, oh this is exciting! Are you trying out to be our drummer? Oh Roman is going to be so happy!”

Nice energy from this one.

“I am, but I’m”-

“Fuckin around your audition?” Remy asks in a tone that suggests that he’s not really asking.

“Not where I was going with that, but” he shrugs “ya caught me?”

“I’m not going to ask why you were trying to sabotage yourself, you could have just said you didn’t want to be here and it would have sufficed.”

Blunt, to the point and can sniff out bullshit, no wonder he’s the manager.

“Fuck” Remus sighs out “fine fine, I’ll play for real.”

He takes a deep breath and plays.

This set feels different from his own but he doesn’t fuck up once, his performance is flawless and he’s completely in the zone, he doesn’t notice the stars in Patton’s eyes or the impressed air coming off of Remy, he’s fully in his own world right now.

Drumming is very cathartic for Remus, letting all his worries out on the beat of his own imagination onto the drums makes him deal with the pent up emotion stirring within.

Patton is on his feet clapping for Remus when he ends, Remy too is clapping.

“That was so amazing! You have to be in the band! Remy, tell him” Patton shakes him.

“That was hella lit an all, and yea he would be a great addition, but it’s ultimately up to him.”

Patton looks at Remus with puppy dog eyes.

“I don’t think Ro”-

“Roman would be super duper happy if you join! I know this for a fact” Patton stops Remus’ thought.

For a fact? Is he supposed to believe that? Sure, Roman ran up to his apartment earlier and sounded genuinely excited when they saw each other, but he was also relived that Remus didn’t come down to meet his friends.

One way to find out.

“When’s practise start?”

Patton squees.

“Be here at one, Roman and Logan should be here around then too” Remy informs, he gets up to hold out his hand, Remus scrabbles over to shake it.

“Welcome to The Sidelines hon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the rating cause I decided I wanted to put a smut chapter.

Getting back from the impromptu audition he leans back on his front door tiredly, he sighs hanging his head.

“Ahem” a raspy voice growls from the darkness of their hallway, Remus’ head snaps up to find a glaring Virgil.

“Ahhaha hey Virgie what’s up cous” Remus asks with a fake smile.

“What’s up? Oh how about the drumming, at four am, on a Monday, I thought we dis- wait” he eyes Remus suspiciously “where were you just now?”

Act dumb or tell him? Virgil is smart, he’ll see right through your awful lying. And well, he’ll notice Roman being here sooner or later. But he doesn’t wanna have this conversation, Virgil knows everything that happened eleven years ago, he was the only person Remus was able to talk to when he was sent to live with him and uncle Thomas.

Virgil is one of the least judgmental people Remus has ever known (probably thanks to having Thomas as his dad honestly) so he should just tell him.

“Uh so, I’ve got some news.”

“You got some news like ‘I just found this rabid cat and I need to get a rabies shot’ or more of the lines of ‘someone we love died’?”

Remus blinks “I saw Roman today. Also if I said the rabies thing would you have just went back to sleep?”

“Don’t try and change the subject! You saw Roman today? When? What happened? Is that where you just were?”

“Yes, at noon, nothing really and no” Remus answers.

Virgil nod/shakes his head incredulously “ _yuh hun_ some more context is needed Rem.”

Remus slumps his shoulders and whines “can’t I just _not_ do that right now?”

Virgil crosses his arms “you woke me up at four am, no you can tell me now.”

“Uuuugh _fine_.” He slumps himself on the couch “Okay so, I saw Roman today at noon because his band is renting out that space downstairs as their rehearsal club he came up and it was awkward silence for the couple of minutes he was here and his bassist which I think is also his boyfriend seems like he’s also seeing their manager which is funny that I say _see_ cause he’s blind and I’m now their drummer.”

Virgil keeps making a face like he wants to say something but can’t get anything out, he slowly moves to Remus who now has his head in his hands; Virgil rubs his back while he sits next to him.

“Okay, that’s. That’s a lot to take in.”

“You’re tellin me” Remus mumbles.

“So, you’re in a band now huh?”

Remus snorts and says sarcastically “yea, pop the bubbly and let’s celebrate.”

Virgil snickers “I’ll get right on that. Do, do you want me to come with you when you go down next?”

Remus looks at Virgil hopefully “you’ll do that?”

“Of course man, I’ve got your back.”

“Cool, practice is at one.”

Virgil’s face falls into unimpressed “in that case, I’m going back to sleep” he gets up and pats Remus’ shoulder before walking off down the hall to his room.

He sits there in the dark for a few minutes, no point in thinking of the negatives so he flicks on the television and switches it to youtube, just going to watch mind numbing content until he needs to go sounds about good.

An hour and three bowls of cereal later he’s conked out on the couch again.

A loud insistent knocking wakes him from his cereal coma, what time is it?

Before he can lift himself from the haze of his sleep brain, Janus answers the door.

“Hel- Remus, I think it’s for you.”

Oh, that’s reassuring.

“Whos’it?” he slurs.

“Not sure, but he looks like your clone that’s been up-graded and I am not dealing with that” he says as he walks away.

Roman.

Well that sobers his sleepiness away.

“Well it’s nice to know you have my back if I have a clone uprising!” Remus yells down the hall as he goes to the door.

“What’s up broman?” He asks leaning on the door frame.

“I was informed this morning in a text from Remy that you are our new drummer? And then no response, how did that happen?”

Ah. Yes Roman obviously doesn’t want him in the band, he was expecting this, but he wasn’t prepared for how much it actually hurts.

“I played for Remy this morning and he and…” and Patton. Should he not say he saw Patton there? Does Roman know that Patton was still there? Is Remus jumping to conclusions thinking that they’re a thing? Possibly. Wow, he hasn’t been anxious about anything like this since, well since they were fifteen and he had something to anxiously over think about. “And he liked how I played, I’m pretty good ya’know.”

Roman squeezes his eyes shut and slowly breathes out.

“Fuck, what am I gonna do” Roman whines.

Wow, okay right to his face huh.

“I’ll just not go if you really don’t want me around” Remus snaps, Roman looks at him with wide confused eyes but before he can say anything else that’s going to be a blow at Remus’ feelings he slams the door.

“Well” Janus drawls from behind him “that couldn’t have gone better.”

“Shut up” Remus grumbles, leaning on the door sullenly.

A knock on the door startles him “gah! Don’t people usually _go away when a door is slammed in their face_?” he whisper shouts.

“Open the fucking door Remus” he hears Virgil’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Oh” he opens the door, Roman is standing behind Virgil his expression is unreadable.

“You two” Virgil motions between the two of them “need to talk” he shoves his way past Remus.

“You said you had my back” Remus hiss whispers as Virgil passes him.

“I do, this is the first step to that” he says then pushes Remus out the door, he stumbles into Roman and Virgil closes and locks the door.

“Virgil, he’s not wearing pants” he hears Janus say.

“Pff, he doesn’t care” Virgil replies.

It’s true, but he doesn’t need to call him out like that.

“Virgil.”

“Fiiiine.”

The lock clicks and the door opens, Virgil gestures them in.

Remus directs a raspberry at him as he saunters by, he continues down the hall to his room to get dressed.

“You can come in Ro, I’d like to catch up with you too ya’know, we’re still cousins” Virgil says.

There’s a bark of laughter from Roman “my parents differ” his tone is the saltiest Remus has ever heard, and they were young teens together.

“Well, your parents are kinda dicks” Virgil says.

“Don’t I know it.”

Remus shoves on some pants, he pockets his keys, takes his drum sticks and struts to the living room.

“Are we gonna sit here and catch up or are we going to practice?” he asks, flipping his drums sticks around; as much as he really does want to catch up he’s not sure how well he can keep his mouth shut off from his thoughts.

“Practice isn’t for another two hours” Roman points out “I actually did come up here to talk.”

Oh, well. Great.

“Yea, sure cool cool cool, what did’ja wanna talk about bro?”

Roman winces.

Well that’s a good sign.

Virgil looks between them then gets up.

“Uh, I’m gonna go make some tea or coffee, want anything Ro?”

“Green tea if you have it if not, water, need to keep my throat in singing condition, thanks.”

Virgil finger guns out of the living room; Remus sits on the other side of the couch, one cushion away from Roman.

And silence. Again.

They’ve never had this awkward silence problem before, two interactions in and it’s starting to get on Remus’ nerves.

He fidgets where he sits, he can see Roman also fidgeting by playing with the necklace he’s wearing.

A very familiar necklace.

Remus surges forwards and grabs the necklace to look at it, Roman yelps as he’s pulled towards Remus.

“You, you’re still wearing this?” Remus asks shocked, turning it over and seeing his own name engraved on the back of the small sword.

“Of course I am, it was the only thing I was able to keep from you” Roman says, looking away almost shyly. “I understand if you don’t still have yours, I get it I really do, I just wan-“

Remus bolts upwards and rushes to his room without a word.

“I see _that_ hasn’t changed” Roman says with a little amusement.

Remus bangs open his door, flings himself on his bed; flails and tries to reach out - _fuckin waterbeds-_ and grabs the necklace that’s swinging from his headboard.

He plops himself on the couch, closer to Roman than they were before, holding out the shield necklace to him.

Roman reaches out slowly to take it from Remus, he runs his thumb over the shining gold and flips it over to see his name etched there, he looks like he’s about to tear up.

“I don’t know why you’d think I wouldn’t keep it, like you said: it’s the only thing I was able _to_ keep.”

Roman tackles Remus in a tight hug.

Remus doesn’t waste a second, he hugs back just as enthusiastically.

“So, you don’t hate me?” both ask at the same time.

They both lean back to look at one another “why would I hate you?” Again said in unison.

“Well some things never change” Virgil drawls form the living room opening “and you guys didn’t even practise that one.”

“We never practised them” Remus says.

“So you’ve said before and I still don’t believe it” he hands Roman a steaming cup.

Roman smiles in thanks as he takes the cup from Virgil.

Virgil perches on the large armchair.

Remus leans back, arm over the couches back; both are looking at Roman.

Roman takes a small sip of the scalding tea, not noticing the others staring, he burns his lips and notices their eyes when he backs away in shock.

“Hmm?” He hums in question.

“You wanted to talk, start” Remus says.

“ _Me_ start? Since when do you not start first” he says jokingly.

“I have nothing to say.” Lies, he has stuff to say, boy does he. But he’s going shut off his mouth from his brain for this once.

Roman looks at him oddly, then trails his eyes away sadly.

“Heh, well seems like things have changed I guess.”

“Eleven years will do that to ya.”

Virgil’s eyes dart from twin to twin as the silence reigns once again.

He purses his lips, clears his throat and awkwardly gets up.

“I… I’m gonna” he thumbs to the exit and slides over “just gonna, get outta here.”

And there goes Remus’ support.

He needs Roman to start talking before he says something stupid.

“Okay, okay” Roman begins, carding a hand through his hair “the reason I don’t want you on the band is because… Because I, well…”

He looks a little… bashful? Remus was expecting a lie or at least for him to say the truth with some guilt, but bashful? That wasn’t expected.

“I k _iiii_ nda told the band that, we”- he gestures between the two of them- “had just a purely romantic relationship and they don’t know we’re brothers.”

Well. He definitely didn’t expect that either.

It’s… It’s kinda hilarious.

Remus laughs out in a high pitched giggle.

“Okay, maybe not that much has changed” Roman murmurs.

“I, I’m sorry Ro!” Remus chuckles out “but that is fuckin hilarious! And dumb did you not think we’d ever see each other again?”

“Ugh” Roman says, offended “excuse you I just wanted to be able to wax poetic about my lost love!”

Remus laughs louder; this doesn’t help the reddening in Roman’s face.

“Awww, you are such a sap I forgot how cute you are.”

Roman pouts “I don’t know if I should be flattered that you called me cute, or offended that you forgot.”

“So, I’m like what? Your forever love to the band?”

“I mean, yeah” Roman says with sincerity “I can’t ever imagine you not being with me despite how long we’ve been away from each other.”

“Holy shit” Remus whispers “you are so fuckin sappy.”

“Shut up, I know.”

“What’s your relationship to Patton?” Remus blurts, Roman shakes his head and stares at Remus like he’s got whiplash and needs to process what just happened.

“Patton? He’s, he’s my best friend, he was the only one there for me when I needed to talk to someone, he was my rock when you left, I love him but… He’s more of my platonic soul mate.”

Remus nods, that makes sense. And takes a load off his mind.

“So, what the hell are we gonna tell them then? We look too much alike to say we aren’t related and they already know me through whatever you told them, and well I met Remy and Patton…”

Roman’s eyes widen “you _met_ Patton? He _saw_ you and didn’t _say_ anything?”

“Not really, he was kind of blind when I was over, he did mistake me for you at first though.”

“You could always contour your face” Janus says from the living room opening.

Roman jumps, tea spilling over the lip of his cup “Jesus! When did you get there?”

Janus slides his eyes to look at Roman, then back to Remus “like I said, contour your face so much that your faces look different.”

“I don’t know how to do that Jan” Remus says frustrated.

Janus smirks “oh, but _I_ do.”

“I’d have to do it every day though” Remus whines “do you think they’ll believe that we’re just doppelgangers? That’s a thing right?”

“We’re identical Remus.”

Janus makes a noise of disagreement.

“What? You differ, mister ‘there’s your clone at the door’?” Roman snarks.

“I do differ, I _did_ say up-graded version did I not?” Janus winks down at Roman.

“Hey! Not at Roman you flirty bitch” Remus warns.

Janus lifts his hands in a shrug “what? It’s not a lie, he’s a pretty boy.”

Remus squints at Janus and crosses his arms “and I’m not?”

“Oh Remus. No” Janus deadpans, Roman bursts out laughing.

Remus glares at them both “I know you’re joshin’ but ouch.”

“Do you want me to do your face or not? I, personally don’t think you need to.”

He thinks for a second.

He can wear sunglasses, maybe it’ll mask enough to make the other similarities between them not noticeable, it could be like his thing, wearing different sunglasses or face coverings.

“I think I’ve got it” he finally says.

“Good cause I made food and you should eat before practise, Roman dear care to join?”

“I’ve already ate but I will stay until we need to go if you want” he looks to Remus.

“Yeah, if you wanna” Remus replies flippantly but you can tell he hopes Roman will stay.

“Of course” Roman says softy.

Janus rolls his eyes “ugh, you two are gross” and walks off to the kitchen.


End file.
